When sending digitized voice signals on radio waves, approaching the limits of the radio frequency (RF) range, the audio quality of the voice signals degrades, but unlike an analog system which gets ever-increasing background noise, a digital system will produce loud "pops" and "noise bursts" in a user's ear. The audio quality will still be extremely good with the exceptions of a these few "noise bursts" out to the limit of the receiver's sensitivity. However, when that limit is reached, digital synchronization will be lost and a continuous blast of very loud noise is produced. This noise is of maximum amplitude because it is produced by random data being applied to the digital audio recovery circuitry producing the widest possible swing in the amplitude of the audio circuit. The noise burst problem is present in second generation cordless telephone (CT2) systems. Thus, a need exists for a radio communication device that solves the problems caused by errors in recovered digitized voice systems.